Harry's Heart
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Erm... Family, kidnapping, and other stuf, Harry's luck striks again. Note:this is the sequel to my previous Story Harry Yuy.
1. The News

Harry was smiling, he was doing that a little too much lately, and he was just waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

Harry, Duo, and Quatre were gardening in the back yard when Lady Une came out of the house, normally Harry wouldn't be glad to see her, but Heero, Zechs, WuFei, and Trowa were on a long term mission with Miss Sally, and Miss Relena.

'Simple.' Heero had said, 'Easy, and quick, we'll be back in time for the next prank.'

But Harry frowned as Une approached them, Duo and Quatre were focusing on the flowers, thinking that she was going to merely give them an update on the other's wellbeing, but Harry glanced up as she approached and the look on her face had him standing.

"What is wrong, Anne?" Harry asked as she got closer, while he didn't have the best relationship with Une, she was the only one who knew more than what he had been willing to share.

"I have some bad news, Mr. Yuy." She said, Harry had decided to go with being called Harry Yuy, Heero had gone through all the trouble to set it up. She was always formal with Harry, fear does strange things to people, and Harry had made her fear him, because he hadn't wanted wizards to show up trying to prove something.

At her words Duo and Quatre stood up next to Harry.

"Bad news?" Duo asked, "Like Heero went and tried to set his own leg bad news?" He asked hopefully.

Une winced, "No, worse."

"Are they dead?" Harry asked, Quatre's hand flew to his mouth and tears filled his eyes.

"No, but they have gone off the radar."

"Off the radar?" Quatre asked.

Une nodded.

"What does that mean?" Duo asked.

"We have no clue as to where they are at the moment, or if they are okay. Relena's party went out to the far reaches, to check on living conditions, they went missing around L2, and we haven't even gotten ransom."

"They won't." Harry said.

"How the hell do you know?" Duo asked, hysterical.

Harry turned to the distraught man, "If they were going to it would have reached us already, they either want their expertise, but most likely they want revenge."

"Are you trying to make us feel better, Harry, because it's not helping." Quatre snapped.

Harry bit his lip, he hadn't been trying to be insensitive, he was telling them the truth, like no one had told him during the war, then it had all been 'don't worry' and 'back before you know it', they wanted him to focus on his task so he had.

Harry swallowed, and hoped that they weren't being used for revenge, he may not have said it often but he loved his prince and his warrior, but there was no happy ending for the orphan boy in the closet.

* * *

AN: So I was inspired, can't remember by what, it may have been boredom.


	2. Solo

Harry watched Une leave, she had told them they would handle it, but with knowing about what role Harry had held in the war she had handed him the file before she left and told him to be careful.

He would be careful, but if it came to it Harry would trade his life to send them home, his brother deserved that, he had been willing to give his life for hundreds of strangers, he had no issue in giving it for his family.

* * *

Harry poured over the file for days, in those days L2 had been declared hostile territory, and not even Duo, a former resident could get there, that's where skill came in, not that Duo didn't have skill, but he had gotten use to peace, Harry hadn't been able to make it that far yet, Zechs and WuFei were still trying to get him to leave his gun, Mobie Jr. as they were calling it, at home when they went out.

It was hard to get a flight booked but Harry managed, glad that he didn't have to resort to magic, he loved Magic, but he had found it lacking on the colonies, the Lady had told him it was because they were man made, even the moon had a bit of Magic's touch.

He wasn't planning on telling Duo and Quatre, he didn't want them to worry and he didn't want to tell them the truth behind the small, custom made, snake and skull tattoo on inside of his wrist, a bit of proof that Dumbledore hadn't cared an ounce about his life, he was telling them that he was going to see Snape and Malfoy, they had been told and being skilled liars, they could come up with something.

Harry slipped onto the shuttle, his bottomless bag, a gift from Snape, over his right shoulder, he went straight to his seat, put his bag in his lap and held it tightly to his chest as the shuttle left the port.

Harry took deep breaths and meditated during his flight to L2, giving a huge sigh of relief when they landed.

Harry's first thought when he stepped onto the colony was sadness that they were still living like this, the street was dirty, the people pushing and shoving, Harry was sure that each child that bumped him was making off with some of his credits, and he didn't mind them taking that money, they obviously needed it more.

Harry shook his head and began walking, intending on beginning his search, trying to make his way through the crowd without touching any one else, his bag safely over his shoulder.

Harry stopped when the child screamed, when the child screamed again Harry scowled when not one of the officers standing around the space port went to help, so Harry walked toward the scream.

"Oi, leave off." He snapped at the man who didn't know the meaning of no.

"Keep moving, me and him have a deal." The man pushed at Harry, holding the kids collar.

"That right, kiddo?" Harry asked looking at the kid's tear-streaked face; if the man was telling the truth then he would leave.

The kid shook his head no.

"Right then, sir, leave off the kit." Harry said.

"Get away." The man said, shoving at Harry, when his palm met Harry's chest however, Harry grabbed his wrist, broke it and shoved him to the ground, catching the kid before he could follow.

"Told you to leave off the kid, should have listened." Harry told the man, shrugging and switching his hold from the kids arm to the back of his shirt, lifting him up and over the man.

Once his feet touched the ground again after Harry rounded the corner, the kid tried to run the only thing keeping him from running was Harry's grip on the back of his shirt.

"Hold up, I want a favor."

The kid snorted, "Knew no one did nothing for free." Kid snarled.

Harry frowned, then realized what the kid thought he meant, "What… oh…no, eww. You caught wind of Miss Relena Peacecraft, yea or nay?"

"Aye, heard o' 'er, and 'er entourage." Kid muttered.

"Got any wind of where they're at?" Harry asked.

Kid shrugged, "What'ch'u care fo'?"

"Got a couple of friends in her party." Harry shrugged.

"What's in it fo' me?" Kid asked suspicious, eyeing Harry.

Harry laughed and pulled out a credit chip from his pocket, "Now, this chip's got a hundred credits, thing is it comes with a condition."

"What's that?" Kid asked, eyeing the chip.

"A name and a couple numbers."

"Solo, what numbers?"

"Kids, how many are you taking care of?"

"Six," was the instant response. "What else?"

Harry handed the child a paper and the credit chip.

"You ever get in over your head feel free to call, alright?"

The kid, Solo, looked at Harry like he had just given him the world. Harry smiled at the kid, and he wondered if at one point that had been Duo, just glad to have something.

"So, ya were won'erin' 'bout Miss Relena?" Solo asked.

Harry nodded.

"Dunno where they are, but Ah can ask about, strange fo' a new comer to start askin' questions."

"I can protect myself, Solo, but thank you for looking after me." Harry smiled, wondering if he had gotten yet another protector.

"Ya got a place tuh go?" Solo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Harry paused to think, "Hadn't thought that far." Harry blushed.

"Well, we ought to get back, then, 'fore a John decides tuh get ideas 'bout you."

Harry frowned as he followed the child.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ya're joshin' me right?"

"Em, no?" Harry asked.

"An' they say grown ups know it all." Solo shook his head.

"Oi, I'm only eighteen and that only just."

"Right, Ah saw some o' those men eyein' ya, an' no' in a goo' way."

"There's a good way to eye someone up?" Harry asked.

"Ya a virgin?" Solo asked.

"No."

"Don't mind too much when that man o' yars eyes ya up, now do ya?" Solo asked.

"Well, no, but looks I can go with and ignore, I did so for most of my younger years, it's the actual touching I have issues with."

"But ya're not a virgin." Solo asked.

"No, but I was ready to ignore what I felt, emotions are easy to ignore." Harry said as they began to weave over the rooftops.

"They shoul' na be easy tuh ignore, ya shoul' be feelin' mo'e when ya're with the one ya love."

Harry nodded, "Aye, I do, but its showing it that I have issues with, I grew up fighting a war, Solo, and I was a General, you could say, and people I cared about ended up dead."

"Aye, but that shoul' tell ya not to miss the chance." Solo paused, "He'e we are."

"'Ho's this then?" A voice asked, Harry whirled around to see a young man about his age with five little ones behind him, hiding behind him.

Harry waited for Solo to speak but when he didn't he turned to look at the brown haired boy, only Solo wasn't there anymore.

"'Ow'd ya find this place, ya part o' another gang?" the man asked, he was a lot bigger than Harry, and he towered over him.

Harry swallowed, "No, em, you might not believe me, but a boy named Solo brought me here."

"Ya're right, Ah don't b'leive ya, see Solo's been dead fer a couple o' years."

"Dead?" Harry asked, this was a man made structure, that meant Magic had no hold or reach, but if that boy was a ghost, then Magic must be here, Harry's eyes widened, Magic must be here.

"My God." He whispered, hands flying up to his mouth.

* * *

AN:So can't remember where I was going with that last bit, I'm hating Solo's accent and the other's, it's damn hard to write, gotta think 'bout wot thare saying an' spell it 'ow it sounds, 's bloody annoying.


	3. Prince, Warrior and The Orphan Boy

"My name is Harry." Harry began.

"Don't give a hoot wot yer name is, 'ow'd ya find this place?" The man asked.

"Solo led me here, I sware by Magic."

"Magic." The man snorted. "Magic don't exist."

"You may not believe in Her but she believes in Her children, and despite being colony born, you are from Her soil."

"He sounds like those Preacher men." One of the small ones said, giggling a bit as she peaked at Harry from her hiding place behind the man.

Harry smiled and crouched down, even as his instincts were screaming at him to bash the large man's head and make a break for it.

"Is that so, little one?" Harry asked, "My friend Duo loves to hear me talk of Magic, he says the same thing, I remind him of a Preacher man."

"Duo?" The large man asked. "The Maxwell Demon?"

Harry scowled as he turned his gaze to him, "Duo is not at fault for that."

"'Know that; kid went by Duo use tuh take care o' me 'fore 'e got smert an' got out."

"He took care of you?" Harry asked, 'What were the odds?' Harry wondered to himself.

"Yeah, me an' alo' o' others. 'E took it on 'imself tuh see us fed." The man shrugged, "Ah take care o' wot remains."

"I see, Duo would be very glad of that." Harry smiled, "May I ask you something?"

"Shore, 'frien' o' Duo's is a frien' o' mine."

Harry grinned and sat down all the way, welcoming the little girl onto his lap as she got closer, under the dirt she had blonde hair, her eyes had the Chinese slants that WuFei had and to Harry's shock she had green eyes the same color as his own emerald orbs, she was what Harry would guess any child of his, WuFei's and Zechs' would look like had Magic gifted Her males with such an ability as to bear children.

"Would you happen to know the whereabouts of Miss Relena and her party?"

"Aye, seems thare all we been 'earing 'bout."

The little girl in his lap nodded, "Aye, they says that the one wit' steel blue eyes is gonna 'elp the green eyed feller make machines to git us out o' the slums." She said excitedly.

"What of the others?"

"Well, the others, that blonde is 'spose tuh gi'e 'em strategies, an' that Chinese one is gonna lead 'em." The man spoke before the little girl could finish.

Harry bit his lip, "Do you know where they are?"

"Aye, but what do you want wit' 'em?"

"Well, Duo doesn't want to be a widower yet." Harry looked at the man.

"An' which one is 'is?"

"The man with steel blue eyes."

"Aye, thought so." The man sighed, "Git some sleep, Ah'll take ya thare 'morrow. Ya prolly won't like wot'ch'u gotta do tuh git in."

"I've done a lot of things I don't like." Harry said as he settled down and made himself comfortable, surprised that the little girl didn't leave his lap.

She looked up at him with those luminous green eyes of hers, and Harry vowed to himself that he would not leave her here, when she was older those eyes would help sign her death warrant, as would her other exotic features.

"Harree?" She questioned.

"Yes, little one?"

"Violet, will you tell us a story?" She asked, "'Tonio ran out o' ones we hadn't 'eard befo'e."

"Hmm, I'm not the best person to ask for stories, I never got told any when I was small, Duo loves to find stories and tell them to us, Quatre has a horde of older sisters that told him stories, Trowa would tell you all about the circus he still plays a part in on occasion, Heero would make one up, but it would lack romance," Harry laughed, remembering how Heero had attempted to tell a good story for one of Quatre's many nephews, "'Fei would tell you about his clan, and Zechs would tell you about his adventures as a child."

"Tell us a story about love."

"Adventure!" One of the boys cried from his spot.

Harry smiled, "How about one about a Prince, a Warrior, and a little Orphan boy?" And Harry began his story, the only one he knew by heart. "Once upon a time there was a little boy, an orphan, his parents long dead in a car crash, and no thought on what he would become, he was a nobody and a very bad child his aunt always said so, he tried to be good, it just never worked, but he tried.

"Far away in the ruins of his kingdom the prince walked, sadness filled him as he saw the squalor in which his people lived, he longed to be the king they needed, but he had turned his back to his father's teaching and thus did not deserve to be their king, best they wait for his sister to be old enough to take the throne.

"In a colony long destroyed the warrior is not yet a warrior, a scholar and an unwanted husband, he walks among the flowers and the grass, resting as he finds the perfect place to read, and hide from she who is his wife, the woman who believe herself a goddess, and in the end she was.

"Each of their stories begins apart but they merge as the wars they fight are no more, with aimless wanderings they find each other, and there is where we begin.

"When the boy left his betrayers he returned to the only person he could trust, the one he called his brother, and what he found was a family, a true brother, a boy who would be devious with him, another he could always talk to and the Prince and the Warrior.

"It was easy for the boy to fall for them both and it was easy to see that they loved each other, so the boy said nothing of his own feelings and was prepared to watch them love one another, however the Prince and the Warrior had other ideas, the Warrior had fallen for the Boy, literally, the Boy could best him at his own study, the Prince found the Boy refreshing, he never acted like he was royal, and was willing to make him dirty his hands.

"They were one soul split into thirds, and in meeting they completed themselves, the cracks from before remained but they would heal if given time enough." Harry ended, glad that the children were asleep.

"'Sounded like a true story." The man said.

Harry glanced at where he was sprawled, "It was, of a sort." Harry shrugged and settled himself to sleep, but before he was admitted into dreamland he heard the man whisper one sentence.

"'Night, Solo."

* * *

AN: Kid friendly version, and, yes, Solo is a ghost, don't know if he'll return.


	4. Rescue and Skirts

Harry scowled, "Do I have to wear this?" He asked. It had been three days since he met the gang and he had been watching the buildings comings and goings since.

"Ya want in tuh rescue them kids o' yars, don't ya?" 'Tonio asked.

Harry nodded, "But does it have to be this?"

"Listen, they don't let people in, usually, Whores are the only ones tuh go in an' out, most can't keep it in thare pants. And from wot Ah seen, not one o' 'em 'as an eye fer pretty boys, all girls."

Harry bit his lip and tugged the hem of the skirt down, it barely covered everything, "I know, but does it have to be so short?"

"Ya don't seem tuh have a problem wit' the shoes."

"Well, stilettos heels can be used as a weapon, if used right, and them being boots helps them stay on. Plus they are likely to search me for actual weapons."

"Huh, didn't think o' that." 'Tonio said thoughtfully. "Ya best come back in one piece, Vio' is pretty attached tuh ya."

Harry nodded and pressed his palms down his sides, waiting for the other to leave, after he was gone Harry took a deep breath, pulled his skirt back to it's proper place, let out his breath and began to walk to the door, well, he swayed to the door.

He smiled shyly to the door man.

"You're new." He was told.

"Aye." Harry nodded, "An' ya shore are a 'ansome bit." Harry said allowing the accent to flow off his tongue.

"If you come 'round later, I'll have a free moment." He leered.

Harry smiled again, reminding himself that he was doing this for Zechs and 'Fei.

"Mayhaps later then." Harry wiggled his fingers at him as he entered the fortress, through the metal detector, glad he hadn't worn any metal, bobby pins in his hair would unlock any door that wasn't electronic as well as cuffs, now he only needed to find them.

* * *

Harry blew his bangs out of his eyes, it had been an hour and he had yet to find them. It had given him a chance to set up explosives, the best part; he was using their supply of them.

"Ya 'ear, thare's gonna be one less, that Chinese one went an' bashed the leads nose in, broke it, couldn't set it right, 'course might be two gone, that blondie, 'e went an' defended 'im when the gaurds came 'round."

"Weel, now wot'ch'u doing o'er 'ere, pretty?" A soldier asked as he and his friends came around the corner.

Harry smiled sweetly, "That boss o' yars thought 'e'd send them two idjets off properlike, sent fer a pretty, an' 'ere Ah am, problem is can't find 'em, 'course if 'e weren't gonna check Ah was thare 'fore 'e paid up Ah wouldn't be goin'" Harry lied.

"Right, we'll take ya, an' maybe when yar finished thare ya can come be entertained by us." One of the men said leading Harry down the hall.

Harry briefly wondered if all evil people employed idiots into their armies, because they sure weren't flying with all thrusters.

"'Ere we are." The man unlocked the door, "No special accommodations, though, no orders."

"Wot's that mean?" Harry asked.

"Means that ya got an audience o' four."

"Oh…"

"Hurry up wit' 'em, an' come play wit' us." The man said as Harry entered the cell.

He remained at the door until he heard the lock click, then he looked at the camera recorder, and pressed Magic into it, telling it to play images of Zechs, WuFei, and himself having mild sex while the others tried to ignore it.

"What the hell are you here for?" Zechs' cultured voice echoed in the small room.

"Oh, is that how you greet your lover, who's come to save you? I see how it is." Harry teased, loosing the accent.

"Harry," WuFei took Harry into his arms and hugged him tightly. "How'd you get here?" He asked holding Harry at arm's length. "What are you wearing?"

Harry reddened, "Well, it was the only way in, so I played the part of an L2 whore."

"I can see Duo managing that, is he here?" Heero asked.

"No, just me."

"Are they even on the colony?" Relena asked looking at Harry.

"No."

"Do they know you are here?" Zechs asked.

"No."

"Harry." Trowa said reproachfully.

"They were worried enough when Anne told them you lot were off the radar, and when L2 was declared hostile, and Duo couldn't find a way back, I didn't want them to worry any more."

"So, you mounted a rescue plan your self."

"Nope, I had a bit of help from a gang." Harry said proudly.

"Perfect, any weapons?" Heero asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Lockpicks?"

"I have bobby pins." Harry pulled them from his hair and unlocked Trowa who unlocked the others.

"So, what now?" Relena asked.

"We wait, for about a minute if I calculate correctly." Harry said as an explosion was heard from a great distance, "Oops, I was wrong."

"Not even going to ask." Heero muttered as they left the cell and ran down the halls.

"Halt!" A man shouted.

They stopped; the man was in their way.

"Thought you'd get out, didn't you?" He laughed; Harry could see that his nose had been broken as WuFei tried to push him behind him; like Trowa and Heero were doing to Sally and Relena. "I expected a clever escape plan, didn't expect the whore though, is he a good lay, I might have a go."

"Like I would allow you to live long enough." Harry snarled, "I lived through hell without being raped, I would die before I let you be the first."

"Whore's got fire, I like that." The man pointed the gun at WuFei and fired, Harry screamed and pushed him out of the way; taking the hit himself as Heero killed the man blocking them with a straightened bobby pin.

"'S bloody awesome." He muttered as his legs gave way under his weight.

WuFei caught him and lifted him into his arms, Zechs coming up beside his head, "Stay awake, Harry."

"Our shuttle is where we left it, we need to get there; Sally can give him aide on board." Relena said as they left the building that was still blowing up.

"Kids, don't wanna leave 'em here." Harry muttered as he leaned his head against WuFei's shoulder.

"Where are they?" Zechs asked.

"Right here." The voice startled them.

They turned to look at the five children and one adult.

"Let's go then." Heero said.


	5. Kids

The children were silent as Sally fixed Harry's side, the one shot he'd gotten hit by had exploded like a bomb after it had imbedded itself in his flesh, it had blown his whole side apart, he was lucky to be breathing still, but Sally wasn't sure if he would wake and told WuFei and Zechs away from the children who seemed to think of Harry as their parent.

Zechs looked down as his shirt was tugged insistently, he was surprised to see a little girl with Harry's green eyes set in WuFei's face with his hair, which had been braided by Heero in two neat little braids that fell to her waist.

"Yes, little one?" He asked still shocked, how in the world was she possible, she looked like a child of them all.

"Wot's wrong wit' Harree?" She asked.

Zechs sat in a seat and pulled the little one onto his lap.

"Harry's sick, he is sleeping to get better."

"Wot if 'e doesn't get better?"

"Harry will get better, little one." WuFei said sitting next to the girl. "And when he does I think we should have a surprise for him."

"'Fei?" Zechs asked.

"Harry mentioned adopting kids, and well, he picked out five of them, didn't he?"

Zechs looked at the five children in the shuttle, Heero was regaling two of the boys, twins about seven, with tales about his time piloting, Trowa was quietly telling a little girl, around six years old, about the animals that lived in the circus and other places, while Relena was entertaining the oldest girl, at about nine, with trying on her magnificent gowns, the last one was the little one with them, the youngest, about four by their best guess.

"I guess he did, we need his signature though, other wise they won't be his." Zechs pointed out.

"Heero found these in one of the kitchen drawers; he was going to ask us about them." WuFei handed Zechs a set of papers, "All that's missing is the kids' names and our signatures."

"He really wanted them didn't he?"

"Are you ready for parenthood, Zechs?" WuFei asked.

The little one looked up at him, and Zechs looked at her.

"No, but who is?" and Zechs signed the papers, handing them back to WuFei.

WuFei smiled and did the same, before looking at the girl.

"Do you want to be our daughter?" He asked.

The small one nodded enthusiastically.

"What's your name then?"

"Violet, and the twins are Timmy and Johnny, and Miss Relena is with Jezzabell, Mr. Trowa is with Linya." The girl said smiling as WuFei wrote the names. "Wot about 'Tonio?"

"'Tonio is too old to be in our custody, we won't keep him from seeing you kids, Harry would rip us a new one, but 'Tonio will have to find a job, we'll talk to Une about him working with us at the Preventers and Duo might remember him, but he is an adult." WuFei explained. "But if he is half as good as Duo is we could use him at work."

"Okay," The girl pause, "I thought ya were gonna keep us away."

"No, he's an important part of your past and sometimes it's good to have a link to it." Zechs said softly.

The green eyed child looked at him seriously, "Are you a prince?" She asked.

Relena laughed, close quarters like the shuttle meant they had all heard everything.

"Where'd you hear that?" Relena asked.

"Harry told us a story about a Prince, a Warrior and an Orphan boy." Jezzabell said, "She probably wants to know which one you are."

"I am the prince," Zechs chuckled, "'Fei is the Warrior, and while Harry is an Orphan, he is also our Heart."

"Good, Harree needs that." "Tonio said from where he was helping Sally with Harry.

"Are you going to threaten us too?" WuFei asked.

'Tonio shrugged, "Don't threaten, Ah make promises."

WuFei and Zechs shuddered, where did Harry find these protectors and how did he get them so protective? They shrugged, as long as he was protected they didn't care.

* * *

AN: I always imagined that Harry's less then steller up bringing would give him a desire to have a family, and that he would prefer to help kids already around.


	6. Escape

Harry blinked slowly, his side burned and was stiff, and there was a funny smell, and it was sticky, Harry frowned and touched his side, it wasn't blood, didn't smell right, he lifted his coated hand to his nose and sniffed.

"Ug… Snape what the hell did you put on me?" Harry asked the half asleep man that was resting in the chair next to his bed.

"Don't be a baby, Harry, it's a simple balm." Snape said instantly, not realizing that Harry was awake yet.

"What's the damage then?" Harry asked.

"Wounds from the inside out, kept finding bullet bits, didn't get them all, had to drug those boys of yours, driving me crazy, that 'Tonio kid is handling L2 negotiations, and Une is an amazing woman." Snape said shifting into a more comfortable position.

"She's afraid of me." Harry deadpanned.

"Smart woman." Snape muttered as he turned his back to Harry.

Harry laughed quietly, stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom, leaning on things as he went. He looked at himself in the mirror; it looked like he'd been out a week at the very least.

Harry sighed and slid himself into the shower, washing his wound carefully and reapplying the balm after he dried himself. He dressed himself in simple loose black pants, pulled low enough that they didn't touch his balm covered side; he still had to wrap the bloody thing before he could put his shirt on. Harry swallowed his pain as he wrapped the bandages around his waist, starting from just under his ribs and wrapping it down to his hips; he was glad that the injury was only on the one side.

Harry pulled the tank top shirt over his head and left the bathroom, passed a sleeping Snape, and left his rooms to find the others.

He was waylaid by shouts of his name.

"Harree!" And a small body was launched at him. Harry hugged the little girl to his chest tightly and settled her on his uninjured hip.

"Violet, ya must remember, Harree was hurt." Jezzabell said.

Harry smiled at the older girl, "I'm fine, Jezze, have you eaten yet?"

"Oh, yea, we're fed three times a day, in't thet great?" Linya said excitedly holding up three fingers, bouncing on her feet as they walked through the mansion.

Harry smiled at them, "It's not too much right?" He asked, knowing Quatre he'd probably pile the food like Mrs. Weasley had, and that much so sudden would make the kids sick.

"No, thet one wit' all the hair, makes shore thet 'Bebe face' doesn't do thet." Timmy said.

"And 'Scary' glares at e'ery one." Johnny added.

Harry laughed, "Heero does tend to do that, hello Rasid," Harry said as he stepped into the gardens. "How are you?"

"I am fine, but are you well enough to be up and carrying the little flower?" Rasid asked, Violet blushed into Harry's shoulder.

"Ah, Rasid, you know I can't stay in bed for so long without being bored, aaannd Severus is sleeping, I didn't want to wake him, besides no doubt he needs his sleep. I'll pay for it later though." Harry smiled and Rasid sighed.

Harry set Violet on the ground and pushed her toward the swing, he then began to push her gently, soon she was squealing for Harry to make her go higher, Linya and Jezzabell were getting their nice, brand new, yellow and pink sundresses covered in dirt as they helped Rasid with the flowers and weeding.

Timmy and Johnny were 'watering' the flowers and seemed to think the girls and Rasid were flowers, Rasid sighed as he stood, he then showed the two drenched girls a second hose which they used to enact their revenge.

Harry smiled and wondered how long it would take to convince WuFei and Zechs to adopt them with him.

Harry's side flared with pain suddenly and he moved to lean against the tree trunk. He gasped and tried to push the pain away.

"Ahhh." He uttered softly.

"Harry, are you alright?" Rasid asked, pulling Harry away from the tree.

"Yeah, just a bit of pain." Harry smiled up at Rasid as the other helped him to sit on the grass, away from the water fight, in the shade and close enough that Violet could still see him as she slowly stopped moving on the swing.

Harry lay on his back as Rasid went back to the plants and Violet finally stopped on the swing, hopped off, and settled herself into Harry's side.


	7. Feelings and Closer

"POTTER!" A voice screamed.

Harry jolted awake, somehow not waking the little ones that were snuggled next to him, on him, and around him as he flinched at the voice's volume, the name, the pitch, and the worry/anger that filled the single word.

"Well, Sevvie-Poo's awake." He muttered after he calmed.

Someone, a woman, laughed.

"I have a feeling that if 'Sevvie-Poo' heard you calling him that you would be running." She said after a moment, plopping down to sit next to Harry so he didn't have to try to find a position to see her properly.

Harry turned his head so he could look at Une, "Yes, but Snape and I have a relationship based on mutual hate and insults."

"He was worried about you; you've been out a week." Une said.

"He always worries, Anne, and I'm a trouble magnet." Harry smiled.

"We all do, Sally wasn't sure if you were going to wake up. It took three days to convince WuFei that he wasn't at fault; once he realized that you took the bullet for him. Heero, well, the only ones that could get a smile were Duo and the little flower."

"Yeah, so how are things going with L2?" Harry asked.

"Great, 'Tonio may just become the mayor, he may just manage to clean it up and get it to prosper like the others have." Une said laying down and looking at Harry. "He is an amazing child."

"And a few years too young for you." Harry pointed out.

"Oh, hush you; that Severus is a fine fellow, a bit gloomy though."

"Oh god, please tell me you are not eyeing the greasy old bat." Harry groaned.

"Why can't I look?" Une asked glaring at him.

"Because he's looking back." Harry sighed, if he had been able he would have thrown a hand over his eyes, as it was he hand children laying on both of them, "I am so not calling you mum."

Une laughed. "Do I look old enough to be your mother?"

"Well, you are getting a few wrinkles around your eyes, oh, that must be from scowling at people."

"Oh, you…" She swatted at Harry.

"Don't worry, Sevvie-Poo hates people too." Harry grinned.

"Mr. Potter…" Snape began as Harry flinched, "I do not hate people, I merely strongly dislike their stupidity. Hate is reserved for dunderheads such as yourself, ones that exit their beds long before they are able, and neglect to inform their Healer of where they will be." Snape glared at Harry.

"But you looked so pretty sleeping; I didn't want to wake you." Harry grinned cheekily, knowing that he was safe… for now.

"I made that balm, I can stop making it."

"Oh please do it smells icky, and its sticky, its gross." Harry said.

"Harry, you could have hurt yourself coming out here." Snape said, "It was hard enough patching you up the first time, tell me when you leave, for a moment I thought the Weaselette had managed to give you a love potion to try to coerce you into her bed again."

"That failed if you recall."

"Only because you nearly died after she gave it to you, and she left you to die, Harry, if Moony hadn't found you, you would have died, the idiot hadn't made it right and it was boiling your insides."

"It wasn't your fault you know, nearly loosing me that time, it was mine, I should have gone to you when my stomach began cramping, it was just, Bumble Bee wanted to discuss what we would do next and I didn't have time."

"Your health should have taken priority." Snape snarled angrily.

"Do you think he would have allowed that?" Harry asked at Snape's silence he nodded. "That's what I thought too." Harry grinned suddenly, "So, are you going to ask her out?"

"Who?" Snape looked at Harry blankly.

"She's right next to me."

Snape blushed as he realized that Une had heard the entire conversation.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" he asked holding out a hand to help her up off the ground.

Une blushed herself and took his out stretched hand and let him pull her up, "Of course I would, I have been informed, though, that I will not be called mom quite yet."

Snape's cheeks burned red again as he glared at Harry while leading Une from the garden.

Harry chuckled quietly, he loved annoying Snape, and he had him distracted for quite awhile.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes again, he was tired, had been since he got up, but before he had never gotten a moment to rest even when he was hurt.

* * *

Harry woke to laughter, he sat up slowly as he noticed that the children were no longer around him, he smiled at the sight before him, Heero had picked up Violet and put her on his shoulders as he used his arms to carry Timmy and Johnny, Trowa had wrapped Linya and Jezzabell in his arms and was spinning in a circle.

Harry pulled his knee up so could rest his elbow on it as he leaned his head in the crook of his elbow, watching the scene.

"That Healer of yours drugged us." Duo's voice said from next to him. "Not only that but when we woke up you both were gone, Quatre thought that he had taken you away. Plus Heero wanted to hurt him for drugging us."

"Severus is on a date." Harry turned to smile at Duo.

"With who, please tell me its not Rasid."

"Its not, besides Severus is strictly into women."

"Ah, not one of Quatre's sisters, right?" Duo asked.

'Nope, then he would be my brother in law." Harry laughed even as he shuddered at the thought.

"Not Sally, Sally is too happy for Mr. Gloomy." Duo thought a moment. "Its not… is it?"

"Anne and he seem good for each other."

"Eww." Duo wrinkled his nose.

Harry smiled.

"By the way, you should have told us about what you were planning. When we checked in with Snape, he told us the truth…"

"Traitor." Harry muttered.

"But we couldn't find you and when Zechs carried you in and told us to contact Snape, we panicked, especially when he told us you might not pull through." Duo said seriously. "Harry we could have lost you, Snape said he's been sharing his Magic just to keep your lungs working as they healed. And Sally said it was luck that saw you safely to Earth."

"I saw Solo." Harry said suddenly.

"Huh, Solo's dead."

"I know, but I saw him, I thought he was alive, he was so solid, he led me to the kids and just vanished, I… Magic blessed L2 with Magic, and yet it struggles, I don't understand." Harry said.

"What do you mean, she blessed L2 with Magic?" Duo asked.

Harry sighed, "Everything is connected to Magic, each has a different bit of Her, and a different amount, many born on a colony do not have much, just enough that they feel a longing for earth, and ghosts are a part of death Magic, when we die we are all tied to the earth for a short time, time to say our goodbyes, however, some need to come to terms with their death, but if they stay too long they are stuck, until they have another chance to pass on, some choose to remain and help or hinder the living. That Solo was on L2 and was a nearly solid apparition, means that Magic has tied Herself to that colony stronger than the others, it means that they are favored in a way that she has only Favored one other, I just don't understand why it does so poorly."

"Perhaps because the rich horde the gifts for themselves; on L2 we were lucky to have rain down where we were, the upper ends got rain near every day I heard, that 'Tonio kid, though, he has already taken care of that, rain is evenly spent on the upper and lower ends, and he set up Safe places for the kids to go to if they want, Orphan homes are optional, he also asked me to draw him a schematic of the Maxwell church so it can be rebuilt." Duo said quietly, "She chose the perfect person to bring L2 from the bottom."

Harry looked at Duo sharply, "What do you mean?"

"'Tonio was born on Earth, his parents were killed when they told the upper end what they thought, Solo brought back a traumatized three year old, didn't talk, barely ate, and rarely noticed you. And he was afraid, thought his parents were wrong, then we didn't get a yield for a couple days, an empty stomach speaks louder than words."

"Yeah, I know," Harry muttered.

"Harry…"

"No, they deserve nothing from me, not even my hate."

"Closer is always nice."

"I am a ghost to them, they think me dead and that is how I wish it to remain, they are nothing and they will get their due, do not worry about that, Duo, they will get what they deserve." Harry smiled at Duo.

Duo looked at Harry for a moment. "I will leave it, but you should not run from them, you run and they win." Duo said standing.

"How can they win when I have not lost, I am what they made me, I am a boy who loves more than he should, who forgives as he breathes, I am as I am because of how they treated me but my scares are from them as well, they may not have stricken me, but they allowed me to be pulled into a war with no support, had they cared for me proper I would have never met any of you, because I would have had a family, perhaps I owe them for that, but they cannot win when I am still breathing and smiling and laughing and loving, they believe me dead, that is what they need." Harry said, "Do not worry, Duo, I am not ready to lose."

"Harry, sometimes you can haunt better when you are alive."

"Duo, I…" Harry shook his head; he didn't want to continue this conversation anymore, "Help me up." Harry held his arms up, Duo pulled him up gently.

"Where are WuFei and Zechs?"

Duo chuckled, "They are still out, I don't want to piss Snape off, like ever."

"Then don't prank him, he was a spy and he was on the bad side of my war." Harry said as he walked into the house leaving a frightened and worried Duo behind him.


	8. Waking up

Harry smiled at his two lovers, they slept the sleep of the Bewitched, Harry wondered how mad Snape would be if he woke them.

Nah, Sevvie-Poo, would beat his arse, injured or not. Harry paused, when had that ever stopped him. Harry grinned and happily undid the spell on his lovers.

WuFei and Zechs woke slowly, groggy and disoriented.

"'Fei, how did we get to our room? Last I remember we were asking about Harry." Zechs groaned.

"That's what I remember too." WuFei agreed.

"Oh good, you haven't lost anything." Harry interrupted, "That's great, sometimes Severus erases memories when he knocks people out."

Both men shot up.

"Harry! You're awake." They said together.

"Yep." Harry crawled into the bed with the two and snuggled with them. "I missed you."

"We missed you too." They hugged Harry tightly.

After a few moments of silence they looked down and found Harry sleeping.

"Should he be about already?" WuFei asked.

"Does he ever do whet he is told?" Zechs returned.

"No, he does not." A cold voice said from the doorway, Zechs and WuFei flinched. "Harry dressed and bandaged his own wound after he woke, then went to the gardens, he then proceeded to wake you up from my spell. He will be cleaning cauldrons for months."

"Can't give me detention anymore, not a student." Harry muttered.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Snape murmured.

"Mmmm, 'righ'." And Harry was out again.

"I expect you two to take care of him, treat him like a fragile butterfly, ah screw this, I don't like you, but Harry is my son, you hurt him and you will see my bad side, and no sex for three days and remind him to put up silencing charms, I'm still having nightmares from your stay at Malfoy Manor."

Both boys blushed as Snape spun on his heel and, cloak billowing out behind him, left them.

"Should we be more scared of him or Harry?" Zechs asked.

"Harry, we love him… and he can withhold sex and don't forget the pranks." WuFei said.

Zechs looked at WuFei and shrugged Harry was scary when angry but he had the feeling that should he ever get Snape angry that that bad side of his was similar to his bad side, the one that had gotten him so far in OZ, Zechs shivered, wasn't that a scary thought?


	9. Surprise

Harry stretched up, glad that he no longer had to worry about reopening his wounds, they did stretch a bit, as all new scars did.

Harry hummed as WuFei wrapped his arms around him, he lowered his arm to rest his hands on WuFei's and he swayed a little while WuFei pulled him against him, he turned his head and kissed WuFei's lips.

"Good mood?" WuFei asked as he pulled back.

"Yeah, where's Zechs?"

"Violet had a nightmare; he's making her hot chocolate before work. You were sleeping deeper than normal; you usually wake when they do."

"Are you taking Linya, Jezzebell, Timmy, and Johnny to school on your way to work?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, Duo decided to wake them up today, the laughter and squeals woke the others; they decided that they like that better than the usual alarm clocks, plus it means that Duo is a little calmer when we get to work." WuFei smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, for adopting them with me."

"Relena was rather nice about speeding through the adoption process for us." Zechs said as Harry sat next to Violet.

"You_ had_ already registered them in school." Harry pointed out watching WuFei make a simple breakfast, Harry was rather proud that they could all now make a decent meal… except Duo, all he could make was dessert.

"We had high hopes?" Zechs asked and shrugged as the others slipped into the kitchen, well, Duo, Linya, and Jezzebell danced in.

Harry smiled at them all, this was his family and he loved them.

"Oh, Harry we have a surprise for you after work; we'll meet in the garden, we've already picked out what you'll wear." WuFei said as he handed everyone a plate.

Harry nodded absently as he wiped the chocolate mustache from Violet's mouth.

* * *

Harry dressed in what WuFei had left for him; it was a suit of white with a white button-up shirt and nice black shoes and well, Harry felt odd wearing it.

Harry straightened his jacket yet again, and walked down to the gardens; he peaked out the door and decided he would kill Zechs and WuFei… after his wedding.

Harry watched Linya and Jezzebell, dressed in light blue, green, and red flower girl dresses that flared out with ruffled underskirts at their knees, little white dress shoes and white socks on their feet, Violet walked between them throwing red and white rose petals from her basket happily as she skipped down the pathway.

Timmy and Johnny walked behind them, wearing simple black children's tuxes, with Timmy wearing a blue tie and Johnny wearing a green one; they carried a single pillow between them, three golden rings on it.

His entire family was there, the Winner side and Severus, and on Severus' arm was Une, who wore a beautiful red dress that showed she was very much a woman, if they hadn't been afraid of her several people would be drooling, like Severus was doing.

Harry looked at the gazebo where WuFei and Zechs stood side by side; facing the door that Harry would be exiting.

The music that began to play was soft and Harry threw a look and was surprised and happy to see Quatre playing his violin with Trowa playing his flute. Harry listened a moment and realized it was the same tune he had used to put Duo to sleep almost a year ago, the day he had found out that Quatre was his brother, and then like a whisper Harry's voice began to sing from a recorder, Harry saw Snape flinch minutely, Parseltongue held bad memories for him.

Harry smiled and began to walk down the path toward his lovers; once he came close they offered a single hand to him, Zechs his right hand, WuFei his left. Harry smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

"What made you think I would say yes?" He asked, tapping his foot.

Zechs and WuFei paused, looked at each other, and gained sad looks.

"Don't look so down, I didn't say no." Harry smiled and took their hands, stepping between them.

So, they were married and for the life of him Harry couldn't recall what was said before the man said, "I now pronounce you married, you may kiss."

And they kissed, first WuFei and Zechs, then Harry and Zechs and lastly Harry and WuFei. And everyone clapped as Quatre, Trowa, and Duo played a lively tune and people began to dance.

Harry smiled as Timmy let Jezzebell pull him around in a dance, while Johnny twirled Linya, and Heero indulged Violet at Duo's insistence, but not really; she was his favorite, Harry knew it.

Harry smiled as Zechs pulled him into a dance as Sally stole WuFei away from him.

This was his family and he loved it with all his heart.

* * *

AN: I couldn't help it Harry was being stubborn and wasn't cooperating on when the wedding should be so, SURPRISE!


	10. Baby and the End

"What are you thinking about?" A voice asked Harry.

Harry looked up at Zechs and smiled, "About our wedding."

"Yeah?" Zechs asked, handing Harry one of the coffees in his hand.

Harry took a sip, he had never been able to like the taste, not even with tons of sugar, but he needed it at the moment.

"And meeting the kids." Harry whispered.

"I still can't quite believe that L2 has a functioning Magic community. Zechs muttered, "'Tonio even created laws specific to them."

Harry nodded, "Where's WuFei?"

"Yelling at one of the nurses again, wanting information." Zechs shrugged.

"She'll be fine I promise." Harry leaned against Zechs, "What about the others?"

"Shifts, Quatre is still getting used to the baby they adopted three months ago, keeps muttering about how ours weren't so hard."

Harry smiled. "They were older than a year."

"Heero's taking care of work; he's the only one Une trusts to keep it running perfectly in her absence. And Trowa is with WuFei, trying to keep him from killing the nurse." Zechs murmured. "Can't believe it's been six years."

"Where are the kids?"

"Helping Quatre."

A man exited the door to the room the were waiting outside of and Harry and Zechs stopped leaning on the wall as he approached them.

Snape smiled and handed Harry the baby, "Meet your little brother, Harry."

Harry smiled and held the little one carefully, moving the blanket back to see the little one's face. He looked up to Snape, "What did you and Anne decide to name him?"

"I wanted to ask if you would mind us naming him Remy, after Remus?" Snape asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all, and I think Remus would like that," Harry turned to the baby in his arms, "Hello Remy, welcome to the family."

"Can I have my baby back?" A voice shouted from the room.

Harry giggled as Snape took the baby back, before he returned to his wife Harry brushed the baby's cheek, "Don't worry, we are all a little crazy, your mum is mild, not so sure about your dad, though."

Snape glared at Harry as he went into the room. Harry and Zechs went to inform everyone else about the new addition to the family, as well as his name.

As they left the hospital to tell the kids at home, Harry glanced out his window and found the room Snape had insisted on, one with a window; old habits die hard, and Harry waved to the couple and baby that stood in the window.

They would see them in two days for Christmas dinner at the Manor.

* * *

AN: And that my dears is the end.


End file.
